There are many instances in which text is displayed against a background. For instance, text is often presented on static media or frames such as slides in order to explain or describe associated figures or photographs. Similarly, text is often displayed in dynamic media such as movies in the form of subtitles or credits.
Text is also displayed in various real-time applications. For instance, heads-up displays are being developed which enables text to be viewed through a transparent display (e.g., LCD) or projected onto a reflective medium. Other recent technological developments include computer-assisted surgery in which text is displayed adjacent to or over an area of an individual being operated upon.
The background area over which text is to be displayed typically impacts the attractiveness and legibility of the text placed over the background. Unfortunately, the characteristics of the background area are typically not considered when displaying text over a background area. In fact, conventional methods of displaying text consist of displaying black or white lettering. Thus, such methods are undesirable in instances where the background color and intensity result in a minimum contrast between the background and the text overlaying the background.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for mechanisms for displaying text over a background that improve the legibility of the text that is displayed against the background.